


Casualidad

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	Casualidad

Aquella tarde de sabado la chica amante del TKD(Cinta azul), se encontraba en casa, cansada de entrenar para su proximo torneo. Sin muchos animos se metio a bañar, arrojo el dobok al suelo y se arrojo al agua. No tenia mas pensamiento su mente estaba en el vacio. Vislumbrando su cuerpo atletico con un poco de carne por no hacer mucho caso al dejar la cerveza, que importaba, su desempeño era bueno y habia mejorado en el ultimo año. Salio del agua, se seco y busco ropa limpia, apesar de no tener con quien salir se arreglo. Unos jeans apretados, camisa de tirantes negra y sus botas. Se peino ese necio cabello y fue por una cerveza a su refrigerador, no tenia planes solo echarse en la cama, beber y ver peliculas en su laptop.  
Pasaban los minutos en su tranquilidad mientras el sol se esfumaba a lo lejos, comenzando a sentirse ebria, caia en un sueño. En eso su celular vibro.  
  
-Un mensaje de Texto: Estas en tu casa? Voy para alla!!  
  
Quien era y a que venia a mi casa se quedo pensando la chica TKD. Estaba sola, sus padres habian salido y su hermana estaba fueras.  
  
No le importo mucho y sigui bebiendo, unos minutos mas tarde tocaron la puerta de la casa y fue abrir.  
  
-Hola, eres tu! Exclamo la chica, vamos pasa. Luego los vecinos son muy chismosos. Entro una figura mas alta y robusta que ella. Enfundada en unos jeans negros y una camisa de cuadros negros con purpura, y un lacio cabello suelo mas alla de los hombros. Era la portera del equipo de futbol rapido mas aclamado de la ciudad. Su amiga.   
  
-Quieres una cerveza? Pregunto.  
-No, aqui traigo , ala vez que sonreia.  
-Que bueno, asi me tocan mas a mi, para mi estres de competencia, se que esta mal pero es lo unico que me ayuda a no sobre-entrenar.  
-No te preocupes, te hace falta, supongo.  
-En fin estas en tu casa.  
  
Con esto ambas se sentaron en un apartado sofa de la gran sala, empezaba a anochecer y la cerveza se terminaba. Platicando de una cosa y la otra se fue el rato, en completa oscuridad. Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos ,eran los padres de la chica TKD, los recibio con un grito: Estoy en la sala, mas tarde saldre a caminar. y Solo le contestaron esta bien no te tardes.  
  
-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya, dijo la portera. Con un color fresa en las mejillas.  
-A donde si andas medio peda.  
-Tu crees?  
-Si, esperate deja que se te pase y yo te acompaño a tu casa.  
  
Apesar de ser amigas sus ojos chocaron un instante, la portera no resistio mas y beso furtivamente a su amiga, esperando un empujo, una cachetada o en el peor de los casos un combate.  
Eso no paso, el beso fue correspondido y bien aceptado. El beso se prolongo,no habia sonido mas que el de las 2 lenguas luchando una contra la otra. La respiracion entre cortada de ambas y una tension que desgarraba el lugar. La arquera se retiro e interrumpio aquel beso para dar un trago de cerveza y recuperar la calma.  
  
-Sigue bebiendo, que yo are lo mismo respondio su amiga.Mientras quitaba el boton de los jeans y bajaba el cierre.  
-Que Haces????!!!!!! No, Espera....  
  
-SHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
-No, espera por favor.  
  
Era demasiado tarde,la cinta negra estaba aspirando el olor de su sexo, que le llamaba a gritos. Solo volteo y se burlo: Asi que no te gusta verdad? Si ya estas mojada!  
  
-La arquera no supo que contestar, guardo silencio y tomo del cabello a su amiga, aquella cinta negra, aquella guerrera que no se dejaba de nadie, fuera hombre o mujer. Le estaba dando placer, mientras mas le daba su cuerpo mas pedia.  
  
Sus gemidos ahogados para no llamar la atencion, era demasiado.  
  
Para ser improvisado, sabia tan bien, queria mas. Pero y si las veian, era su amiga, en que momento habia pasado todo esto.  
  
La cinta azul solo se limitaba a saborear aquel nectar que escurria,olfateaba sus vellos, mordisqueaba un poco sus muslos. No podia llegar mas lejos y eso la provocaba aun mas. Sabiendo que lo que comenzo ya no podia parar.  
  
Las luces se comenzaron a encender,sus padres las verian. Se detuvo.  
  
-Si alguien sabe o nos ven tendremos problemas.  
-Si (Levemente y con la cara roja de verguenza y exitacion)  
-Te acompaño a tu casa  
-Esta bien  
  
Un grito se escucho por toda la casa: Regreso mas tarde, saldre.  
En respuesta: OK!  
  
Las siguientes calles estaban solas y un silencio incomodo entre las amigas aparecio.  
  
La cinta azul solo dijo: Bueno espero que no te regañen por mi culpa (Agachando la cabeza y arrastrando las palabras)  
  
-No creo respondio,aquella imponente arquera.  
-Que tengas linda noche  
-....Claro, mientras la jalaba del cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
